When castles burn
by Sataria
Summary: In France The Kurgan comes across an interesting little find. A new Immortal for him to play with. Of course its all fun and games until Ramirez comes to play. . .Will he be able to save the unlucky prey of the strongest, most evil Immortal? Not a comedy. OC/Ramirez/The Kurgan. Not related to my other Highlander stories. If rape scenes offend you DO NOT READ
1. Chapter 1

**This has nothing to do with my "Together in..." duo. This has a brand new OC and shows my...I mean our! Beloved Kurgan as the monster we know him to be ;p ( I still love him anyway)**  
**J'adore mon Kurgan! *sigh!* I hope I did my research, but I'll have you judge that! Enjoy. . .**

A castle on fire. Large pillars of black acrid smoke billowed out of the towers and widows of the once magnificent castle. Outside on the trail leading to the place fights between barbarians and the castle's defenders raged everywhere in sight. Leading up to the trail to the walls themselves! Fights, blood and gore led all the way up to the grand courtyard. At the head of the battle, leading a battering ram against the front doors from a giant of a man with long black hair, fair skin and wore the armor of the terrifying Black Knight.

A demon had descended upon them for their daughter. Young Nadia Belmont, a beauty in a striking light. She was coveted by many men in France for her naturally tanner skin, her deep, luscious chestnut brown hair. Her bright steel grey and blue eyes were beautiful all their own. While normally they were happy and glittering brightly this night they were filled with nothing but fear.

The sounds of the fighting outside could be heard as on the inside people screamed and shouted and went this way and that. The inside was just as chaotic as the outside. It was mostly women who scrambled to get things together to flee. On the third floor in the third grand master's chambers the Belmont girl was dressed in a simple, long sleeved gown of white. Around her shoulders was a blue cape with dark red fur of foxes. She quickly slipped walking shoes on when she yelped in surprise at a loud banging noise coming from the directions of the front doors.

She heard more men rush forward to help fortify the barricaded door. Her father was at the forefront of those protecting her. In the moment she saw the men putting their lives down for her she hated herself; so much blood spilled to protect only her. She had ventured out to the railing that overlooked the foyer of her parent's castle and saw the groups of men pushing themselves against the door, the entrance itself heaved each time the battering ram barreled into it. She scurried back into her room as more people ran past her in a hurry.

There was another heave and she could even hear the laugh of the Dark Knight outside the front. The young girl screamed and ran out of her room to her mother on the other side. The girl herself scarcely seventeen. She was the only child of Georgina and Eric Belmot, Marquis and Marchironess Belmont of France. Their castle lay in a green valley in Franche Comte, over-looking a strong flowing river. The sound of the fighting from the front gates reached their ears.

He had come for her, her eyes clouded with tears because she knew. He had come back as he said he would. . .

* * *

Nadia had grown up hearing horror stories about the Black Knight. His armor made from the bones of a monster, his helmet showed the head of some monstrous cat-like creature. He was a man, or demon, to be feared. But for her entire life the Count from Saxonia kept away from the courts of France and her father. She had never laid eyes on the Count and didn't wish too.

Besides the stories she lived comfortably as the daughter of a well liked Marquis. A privileged and respectable life she didn't know hardships, only easy life. At seventeen she was well into her years of being of marrying age and some suitors had come to call on her. Her parents followed the newer ideas that had started to appear in social life and even followed the new idea of not forcing her to marry who she didn't want to. If the suitor wasn't one she wanted to marry they moved on to the next man.

She was youthful and loved life, loved to laugh and be amongst people she could talk with and smile. People loved to converse with her at her parent's parties and she was missed when absent.

Her life began to turn for the worst during her seventeenth year, at the time of the fall celebration ball. Per usual the festivities were going splendidly. The people were warm and well fed, mingling with the other guests, Nadia herself was being asked to dance every set. Near midnight the dance was still going strong, but it was soon to be interrupted.

An unannounced Count made his entrance. Rather grandly he swept into the ballroom with dressed up whores on either arm, he on the other hand was dressed in black clothing. His trousers were black, his boots were black, he was the Black Knight. At least his doublet was a thing of modern fashion. It too was black, the sleeves were black and blood red, the fabric that wrapped his forearms was blood red. On one shoulder the skin of a dead grey fox hung limply and gave him a rugged appearance in comparison to the more civilized dressed people of the court. His long hair was tied back, at least that too was somewhat modern.

He entered and was announced by a man scared witless from the very presence of the man. He strode in with the whores on his arms as if he had been invited. Nadia was closest to the door and she looked at her father uncomfortably when he came in.

It was instant, like being struck by lightning. Or so she imagined that's how it felt. At the precise moment Nadia saw him a sick feeling entered her stomach. She felt ill and turned her head to the side to cough and not draw attention. When she dared to look back at the uninvited guest she saw him staring right back at her with a grin that implied he knew why she was sick. His gaze thoroughly sickened her and for help she looked at her father. He saw her discomfort and beckoned her to him as he did his wife. With both his loves beside him he addressed the new comer.

The Knight, meanwhile, had felt a dart hit him square in the chest. "_I know that feeling._ . ." he thought to himself. His gaze locked on the young girl not too far from him. She was the Marquis's daughter, Nadia Belmont. He grinned and a plan began to form in his thick skull.

"Welcome to my court, Count Von Krohn," he said graciously and with a winning smile. His grey eyes watched the man's every move and he strode further into the room. "And what may I ask brings you to join us this evening?"

The stranger looked not at his host, but at the girl next to him. Yes, she was special and they had no idea. He looked to the master of the castle. "I merely wish to partake in your dance," he said. His voice was deep and resembled rocks being tossed together in a sack. A low rumbling that gave his voice a distorted edge and made him even more intimidating.

Nadia shrugged her shoulders, her dressed felt too tight and constricting. She looked to her mother with pleading eyes but the woman shook her head discreetly.

Marquis Belmont spoke again, "Well then welcome. Join us Count and drink with us."

The count was inclined to do so. He laughed boisterously and swept forward without another word. He made himself comfortable on at the head of the table, his boots made their stay on top of the table, soiling the white table cloth. The ball started up again and the guests decided to enjoy themselves despite the interruptions that the new comer was constantly partaking in. He laughed too loud, his woman kissed him openly at the table and without proper etiquette.

Nadia turned to her father when the music sounded again. "Father why do you let him stay?" She asked, her question one of pure curiosity. "He's so barbaric." She looked at the man in question.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and guided her to a dance, "Because my dove, as long as we accommodate him as if he was invited he will behave and leave afterwards. I've heard that while he is vile and unwelcome at most events as long as people do not fight him he will respect them to some extent."

They both glanced over and saw that he hadn't moved from his spot and didn't appear to be thinking about it either. Nadia was at least grateful that he wasn't causing any more trouble than being overly loud.

She felt sick again, "After this dance may I go and rest then? I suddenly feel overwhelmingly sick." She laid her head on his chest.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course sweet Nadia."

They swept through the set and he helped escort her to her room where a waiting woman helped her get to bed. The night went on without incident. The Count didn't move from his spot the entire ball. By the time sun was rising the people began leaving, he waltzed out last.

As he passed his gracious host the man stopped and towered above him, his hulking figure didn't intimidate the Marquis. "Thank you for a splendid evening Marquis Belmont." He said loudly, the other guests walking by raised their eyebrows at his rudeness. The woman on his arms pulled at him and begged to bed him. He chuckled darkly and kissed one before turning back to Belmont. "I will return tomorrow to discuss an arrangement I have come across." He grinned wolfishly.

The marquis looked at him quizzically. "Then I shall be eagerly awaiting your visit Count Von Krohn.

"Yes you shall," he rumbled. He departed with an echoing laugh.

Belmont watched him until he sent his whores to the carriage and jumped up onto his grey and black stallion. He galloped away with his carriage following closely behind. The marquis didn't want to know what fate awaited those whores. When they were all gone he went back inside grateful to finally be able to sleep. From above Nadia watched the man depart. She had stayed awake despite her best efforts to sleep. She couldn't rest with that vile man below in her father's halls. The strange thing was that as soon as he was gone the sickness went away. . .


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Knight

**Thank you for the reveiws :D I'm glad everyone is liking this so far. The next chapter will be up quick and that's when Nadia's ill fated adventure begins. Enjoy. . .**

The next morning came bright and sunny, a beautiful day in the country of France. Nadia woke up with the dawn and sat out on the balcony with her robe wrapped tightly around her body as she watched the sun rise. She looked out over the green landscape, mist still lingered in the woods, and as she looked on she realized that she had been taking her home for granted. Despite the lovely day she was frowning and thinking. The night before had left her upset and scared, yes she was scared. The feeling Von Krohn gave her when he appeared was long gone but she still wondered about it.

_"It had to mean something,"_ she thought to herself.

She heard the door to her room open and stood up. When she went back into her room she saw her mother and a maid standing by the bed. Her mother smiled and they two embraced.

"Good morning mother," she said as she smiled and took in her mother's familiar smell of roses and warm spice.

The woman stroked her daughter's dark hair. "Good morning my dear. I have something to tell you but first, to dress you." She turned and went to the carved oak wadrobe, she was dreading telling her duaghter who was coming that day.

Nadia looked at her curiously and let the waiting woman begin to dress her. Her mother went to her wardrobe and saw the numerous gowns that lined the inside. She brushed a satin dress that was a deep pink and the waiting woman took it down to dress Nadia. While the woman did her work Marchioness Belmont spoke to her daughter.

She sat on the edge of the bed, "Your father is excepting a visitor today. Someone very important."

"And who might that be? Another suitor?" the young girl grinned while her corset was tied.

The Marchioness didn't like the answer. "Actually, the count was coming to call on him today." Nadia froze, her mother went on. "Count Von Krohn. He'll be here for luncheon."

Her daughter felt dread spread through her stomach,"What does he want to speak to father about?" She truly didn't want to know the answer.

"The Count didn't say exactly. Last night before he left with the other guests he told your father that he would be back today to discuss an important arrangement. The fact is, is that he's coming and we both want you to stay away from him."

Nadia came back to sit next to her mother, she looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Do you. . .well do you think he might be coming for. . .me? As a suitor?" The fright was clear in the wavering edge to her voice.

Her mother looked at her sympathetically, she brushed a strand of hair behind Nadia's ear. "If he does we will reject his proposal, we wouldn't give you to a savage like that." She smiled but it didn't seem to ease her child's fear. "But enough of that, just stay in your room when he arrives and don't come out until either your father or I come to fetch you. Don't look out the windows either Nadia. Now turn around and I'll braid your hair."

Nadia nodded and did as she was told. The room was silent except for her mother's humming while she braided her lush deep brown hair. When she was done she went to join her parents for breakfast. She greeted her father and he smiled when he saw her. Nadia was thankful that at least her father didn't appeared scared, it eased her own feelings. They ate in silence and her father had to call for a lute player to perform while they ate, it helped ease the suffocating tension.

The marchioness was quiet but the marquis tried to start up conversation with his wife and child, he didn't succeed very well. Nadia tried to help him carry on but she was so distracted by the thought of that monstrous man returning to her home. She saw in a parlor room with her mother while the father sharpened his sword by the fire place. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long for the man to arrive. Nadia looked at her mother and the woman mirrored her terrified expression, they both looked to the Marquis.

He retained his outward appearance of being calm. He went to the two and reassured them that he would send the man away as fast as he could. A servant woman hurried Nadia upstairs while her parents locked hands and went to greet their guest. The horrid man was waiting in front hall and had a smirk stretched across his pale skin, his blue eyes were dark and mysterious. The marquis acted gracious for the sake of his wife.

"Count Von Krohn, welcome back to my home," he bowed his head respectfully.

The count didn't return the respect. "As I said I have an arrangement to make with you," his voice rumbled with an arrogant tone.

A muscle in Marquis Belmont's jaw twitched at the insult of not being greeted. He shook it off and smiled, "Of course as you said. If you will follow me we'll talk in my study." He turned to lead the man down the hall and heard the boots thud behind him and his wife.

Once in the study Von Krohn went straight to the plush chairs across the writing desk. He sat down before the Marchioness and propped his boots up on the wooden surface, the Frenchman and woman were mortified at his rude indecency but they swallowed their pride and let him do as he pleased. The marchioness stood behind her husband while he was seated across from the count and watched them both carefully.

Her husband spoke first, "Now what is this arrangement you have found Von Krohn? You spoke nothing of it and left me wondering." His mood was obviously dry and straightforward.

The other man smiled broadly and looked at them with a deadly glint in his eyes, "I come simply seeking something that you possess." He stopped.

Marquis Belmont raised an eyebrow, "Oh? But I hear you are a very rich man with everything at your fingertips."

The count knew that the other man wasn't stupid. He expected the man to think that his daughter was exempt from anything he could have. He nodded once, "You have a daughter." He relished in the mortified expression on the marchioness's face. "She is very beautiful and I hear she is seeking a suitor. Except I come not to court her but to take her as my bride back to Saxonia. I will expect he-"

The marquis refused to hear more. He slammed his palms on the desk and quickly stood from his chair. "How dare you come to my home unannounced the first time, and then come seeking to take my daughter as your bride the next?! And without properly courting her first! I tolerated you last night and had you asked for anything else besides my wife or daughter I would have given it to you! But my daughter's life is not something you can take without a fight."

That was not what he thought he would hear but Von Krohn liked it. He chuckled and slowly stood up to his full height. He towered over the others with an imposing presence and saw the woman shrink against her husband in fear. The count grinned maliciously at them.

"The so be it. I want the girl and I _will_ have her. I will be back for her and I will take her," his words were unwavering and firm. He turned from them and showed himself back to his stallion. Just as soon as he had come, he left.

In his wake the Belmont parents were left speechless. They knew he would return like he said and they know it would be their final stand. Marquis Belmont slowly sat down, his back ridged and his jaw set firmly. His wife took calming breaths through her nose and placed her hands on his shoulders to comfort them both.

"We won't run," the marchioness said. She knew there was nowhere _to_ run, he would find them. Every tale of him hunting people always ended in his victory.

Her husband nodded, "There is nowhere in this world we can hide. So we have one thing left to do. When he comes again we will stand our ground and fight." He reached back and took one of her hands, he held it tight. "We will lay down our very lives to protect her."

Marchioness Belmont closed her eyes and nodded, "Then our lives are done."

She accepted her fate because she knew nothing would change it. She knew she and her husband were going to die.

**Hmmmm...when to upload again. . .tomorrow night perhaps? Tune in for the next exciting chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I have come back. I needed a few days to write more future chapters and I've done that. Here is what I have done. Enjoy. . .**

Nadia had been sleeping when the smell woke her up. It was harsh on her nose and she woke up in confusion. She propped herself up and looked out the window; the sky was dark and the sun a dark orange color. She flung the comforter off and dashed to the balcony. When she looked outside she saw that the darkness was smoke, it was also the smell that was burning her nose. She gasped and used her night gown sleeve to cover her mouth. She ran back inside and slammed the double doors to the outside shut. She even locked them and backed away slowly.

It was then that she heard the screams and heavy thuds on the door downstairs. She threw on her robe and then ran out of her room only to be greeted by the sights of panic. Servants, men and women, ran back and forth through the corridors and hall ways. More important people ran about collecting papers, personal affects and items of value. She looked over the railing of the stairs that led to the downstairs saw the men beginning to barricade the door. Suddenly someone grabbed her!

She screamed and spun around, it was her mother. The Marchioness grabbed her and hugged her before pulling her back into her room. Once the door was shut, blocking out the chaos of the outside, her mother went to her wardrobe and yanked a white velvet under dress that had a brown overdress. She threw the dress at her daughter and then pulled her night gown over her head and then threw a corset around her body and began tying it closed.

Nadia tried to ask, "Mother what's happening? Why is the castle burning?" The tears shone in her eyes as she looked to her mother for an explanation.

Her mother shushed her without a word and hurried to throw the rest of her dress over her head and secure it on her body. Once that was done she went back to the wardrobe and yanked out a riding cloak, as she secured it around her daughter's shoulders Nadia stopped her and put her hands on either side of her mother's face to make her look at her.

"Mother, I need to know." In the back of her head Nadia knew who was attacking them.

Her mother's eyes were watery, "He has come for you. He said he would."

Nadia was shocked, "But you said he. . .personally invited father on a hunting trip."

Her mother shook her head and held the girl's hands in her own tightly. "We lied to protect you! We didn't want you to worry-"

The girl yanked away from her, "Didn't want me to worry? The Black Knight is at our front doors to fetch me and you didn't want me to worry?" She looked at her mother, appalled. "What did you plan on telling me when he _did _come? Mother! He is burning our castle to the ground to get me!

"We didn't expect him to come only three days later!" Her mother shouted back. She began untying her dress and then pulled it down to reveal tight trousers underneath. She threw her outer dress to the bed and then turned back to face her daughter. "We didn't know when he would return but we prepared to fight and fight we shall." She went to her child, who had sunk down to the bed, and took her face in her hands like her daughter had just minutes before. "People are going to die for to protect you and all we can do now is make sure they don't die in vain."

Nadia looked up at her, "Why didn't we run? Why stay here mother?" Her voice was down to a whisper.

"Because no matter where we would go he would find us. He always find who he wants. All we can do now is smuggle you out like your father and I intended to." She helped Nadia to her feet and was about to leave the room when a blood covered sentry burst into the room.

He was gasping for breath but gave her his message anyway, "My lady Georgina! You are needed on the walls!" He had a sword in his hands which he threw to her, she caught it expertly and buckled in on her waist as she left the room.

Once at the door she put her hand on the frame and turned her bright blue eyes to the matching pair of her daughter's. "Don't leave this room until I return."

Without waiting for a reply she left.

Outside on the walls the marchioness found her husband there as well. His sword dripped blood and he turned to face her when she came back. "I always liked looking at you ready for battle." He said when he looked her up and down. "Reminds me what a fierce woman I claimed."

She grinned skeptically, "Claimed? Ha! If we didn't meet on the battle field I would never have looked at you."

He smiled broadly and walked with his wife to the front of the castle, it overlooked the trail that wound up the hill leading to their gates. His smiled faded as he looked down and spotted their oppressor hacking his way from atop his horse to their doorstep.

"I'm glad you followed Joan. She taught you well," he said as he watched the scene below.

She nodded, "She inspired me to fight. Father didn't approve until you came asking for my hand after I went home."

"The way you accepted would have fooled anyone into thinking you were a refined young woman." He looked at her, "I knew better though."

His wife laughed despite the carnage below. "Oh you knew me, every part of me. If I didn't know you loved me I would have thought you were only doing it because I was pregnant." She looked over to meet his gaze.

Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her with all his worth. She returned the passion and amongst the war and carnage they shared one last their last moment of intimacy. When they pulled away from each other they locked eyes.

"I'll be at the doors," he whispered.

She nodded and he left. She didn't look back but drew her sword and began ordering more archers to the walls. When she looked back down she saw that the Knight was staring at her with an ugly grin on his face.

In her room Nadia was pacing furiously. The Black Knight had come for her and she knew it. Her parents knew it too and as her father held down the foyer of the place, he was failing. The man was at his doors and the Marquis knew the odds weren't in his favor. It had been near an hour since he left his wife on the rooftop. He had stopped by his daughter's room but only to hug her tight and then leave without a word. She was left to cry alone in the solitude of her room.

**Next chapter up in five!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a run on from the previous chapter. This one is where my warning comes in, again if rape scenes offended you look away. . .Enjoy.**

Suddenly she stopped pacing, she was tired of waiting. She was leaving! When she left her room she found the outside just as chaotic as it was last time. The servants and other people were gone but in their place were tripled the amount of guards who were rushing to barricade the doors. She looked around frantically and then looked to the stairs that led further up, her mother suddenly came down with a new group of soldiers around her. They rushed passed Nadia but her mother went to her. She pulled on her arm and began to lead her up the stairs.

"Run child!" Her mother screamed.

They continued up the stair case for one more floor before The Kurgan's men broke the door. Nadia yanked her arm from her mother to go look over the banister and see her father but when she saw him she screamed. He was dead on the end of the Black Knight's blade. The evil man looked up and held her with his gaze. She felt sick, faint, just as she did the last time!

The man threw her father away and licked his lips. Nadia's mother then rushed her to another stair case and then drew the same sword that she was given earlier. The elder woman took her daughter close and kissed her forehead before shoving her off in the direction of escape.

"I love you!" Nadia shouted.

Her mother nodded, "I love you child. Never forget that." It was clear to her daughter that the woman had no intention of living.

Nadia nodded and then dashed to the stairs. She knew these particular stairs led to the west side tower and from there she would use the servant's exit to a tunnel that led out. She felt the race against time bear down on her as she scrambled up the stairs, the dge of her dress held firmly in one hand.

Marchioness Geogina turned when her daughter was gone, she gasped when she lifted her gaze to the descending stair case and saw the giant enemy standing before her. She took up her sword and glared at him.

"You will never touch my baby," she said darkly to him.

He grinned and laughed.

Nadia looked up the stairs when she suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. She stopped and listened. The din of fighting could be heard in the background below.

"Mother?!" She called.

There was no answer.

In a panic she began to walk back down the stairs, "Mother?!"

Suddenly an awful giant man sprang up the staircase and laughed evilly. Nadia screamed and scrambled back up the stairs.

"Come to The Kurgan pretty!" He called.

She cried and dared a glance back. With a growl the man grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him, she kicked his face and he let go. But he wasn't so easily defeated. He lunged again and she looked back. She tried kicking him away but he only grabbed her slender ankle in one hand and point his sword at her face. She stared at the sword tip and then up into her captors face.

"Please let me go!" She begged, tears falling down her cheeks, her voice trembling.

"Not this time," he said with a twisted smile on his face.

He dropped his sword behind him and then used both hands to rip her bodice open. Now knowing what he intended to do she screamed again and began sobbing. He ripped off her outer dress until only her thin velvet shift remained. The giant lifted up her bottom skirt even though she tried to push it back down. He grabbed her throat with one giant hand while his other snaked up her leg, the loss of breath made her body weak. When he found what he was looking for he smiled broadly.

"Awwww. What have we here pretty?" He chuckled and then watched her face stare at him in terror.

"No!" She cried, "Please I beg you!"

He stuck two fingers inside of her, slowly and deep to prolong the horror. She screamed and gripped the rocks of the staircase. The Kurgan smiled and then quickly undid his pants. When he exposed himself she saw what awaited her and began squirming to escape him.

"Nah uh uh. Don't fight it girl." He purred.

She whimpered and then was surprised when he carefully lifted her up and put her against the wall of the staircase. He rested his member against her and looked at her, he became agitated that her eyes were closed.

He leaned in close and she could feel his breath on her face, "Open them so I can the look in your eyes," he growled.

She did so and looked at him, she saw the fear built in her gaze, he thrived on her fear. Without warning and with extreme cruelty he slammed her down onto him. She screamed and her whole body locked up, he laughed more and began rocking in and out of her. She screamed and dug her nails into the leather armor on his back.

"Nooo!" She screamed. "Someone please! Help me!" She sobbed.

Blood leaked out of the young noble and onto the cold hard floor. It spread through the fabric of her shift, tainting her virginal white dress red. He licked her face when she screamed and laughed when she tried to push him away. He took her virginity with as much cruelty as he could and kept beating his lower body against hers. He put a finger down and whipped at some of the blood, putting it to his lips in front of her, she screamed she saw it. He leaned into her with his body weight and she struggled to breath with each thrust he gave. When the time finally came he bellowed out his enjoyment as he let him go and gave her everything.

God no!" She screamed, as he grunted while inside of her.

When he let all of it go he jerked out of her causing her to wince and suddenly feel faint. He watched as his seed and her blood slowly ooze out of her. He looked up at her face as she screamed about his children and how much she couldn't bare to have them.

"Don't worry girl! My seed never takes root! I can do this for as long as you live!" His laughter bounced off the walls and sounded over the fighting below.

Her vision began to darken and just after she fell unconscious he picked her up and took her down to his horse. He slung her over the saddle and stormed away from her burning castle with a new victim among countless others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes about me being gone for so long. Well I'm alright, so don't worry ha. This chapter contains a RAPE SCENE. Again if you are uncomfortable with such scenes do not read, you could very well just skip over it and just know that The Kurgan was being his old self ;)**

**To the new, rather rude guest. It wouldn't be so stupid if you didn't read it. It's also not finished you wanker. Now go do whatever it is trolls do. . . .**

**On to the story! As I write I can't help but feel how depressing the whole situation is and I was going to prolong her suffering for at least another chapter but I don't think I'll do that, too graphic. . .Enjoy!**

When she woke up she found herself laying across a bed. Her head was heavy and groggy . The room had four stones walls, fur carpets, a colossal dark bed. She jumped out of it and took two steps before the place between her thighs exploded in pain. She yelped and fell to the floor.

It all came rushing back to her; the ball, the Count, the fire. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to keep from crying. More came back to her memories and it dawned on her that she had been there for over a year now. The night before was just the same as before, another violation on her body. Even through a year of being his sex slave the pain she felt from every night still was as sharp as the first time he raped her.

She sat back against the bed and stared at the ceiling above her as she recounted the journey to this place. After they left her home they traveled for weeks and in those weeks he kept her hidden away in a plain wooden carriage. Her wrists had been tied above her head and her a chain circled around her waist. Some nights during their travel he would just stare at her and each time he did she felt sick, overwhelmingly so.

She lost track of time but eventually his caravan stopped. An old woman, old and mean, opened the door. She went in and untied Nadia's wrists before having her lean forward so she could unchain her waist. When the young girl was led outside the light nearly blinded her and she stumbled forward as the hag pulled her behind her. Before being taken underground she saw the castle that she would be calling home for many years to come. It was grand, fit for a Count, the outside landscape was lush and green, the walls of the castle covered in thick ivy vines.

The hag didn't like it. She smacked the back of Nadia's fair head and spoke in a language she didn't understand. The girl could only keep her eyes down and bare it. She was taken down to the where the maids washed soiled sheets and linens and as if to humiliate her further she was stripped down and thrown into a tub of hot water. As soon as her head came back up she felt a scrubbing brush rub mercilessly against her skin. While she was thankful for the wash and warm water she felt her skin be scrubbed raw.

Before she knew she was jerked out of the tub and made to stand while two other women besides the hag went to work brushing and drying her hair and drying the rest of her body. She was quickly shivering but the women worked to dry her and then dress her in a simple white chemise that went down to just below her thighs. She felt awkward in such a short garment but didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Git on ther," one of them said, her accent was hinted with French and something else. "The Kurgan. 'e is 'xpecting tou ma Cherie."

Nadia had heard him call himself The Kurgan before but didn't know what it meant, "Sil tou plait," she said. "Who is The Kurgan?"

"Your new masta," she replied. It was the last thing she said to the girl.

She was taken up four flights of stairs before they shoved her into the masters chambers and forced her to sit in a chair. There one of the women made a single, thick , braid on the left side of her head. Quite suddenly they left. She watched them go and as soon as the door was shut she heard a click, she was locked in. She went to the terrace and flung open the doors, looking over the edge of the railing she saw that any chances of escaping were none existent.

The door creaked, she straightened up, and then it shut with a hard slam. Her heart started beating erratically and she heard his heavy boots thud on the wood flooring towards her. She slowly turned and saw him standing there in the terrace doors, he looked at her with a dark, serious look on his face. It terrified her. For a split instant the thought of jumping over the railing came to her mind but while she was many things a coward she was not.

She looked up at him and he towered above her fragile frame. Minutes of them just staring at each other made the air still and thin. Suddenly he moved forward and she screamed. She backed up into the nearest corner and shook her head, no tears fell but she still begged him to release her. He effortlessly dragged her inside and threw her to the bed. He quickly locked the doors and grinned.

"You want me to release you you say?" His voice was as low and harsh as she remembered it. "I can release you."

He lunged for her but she dashed away. "No!" She screamed.

As she passed by he lashed out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back to him and grinning in his sick way as he did. He turned her around and wrapped his massive arm around her chest with one arm and with the other held a dagger against her throat. She squeaked and held onto his bare arm. He pressed his lower body against her and she could something firm against her. She shuddered at the memory of their second meeting.

He suddenly threw her to the bed and removed his loose chemise, it was tossed carelessly to the ground. Nadia moved to the head board and tried to will herself to meld with it and become the wood, anything to escape. He chuckled as he made his way to her and then grabbed her slender ankle and yanked her down so that she was beneath hi, he sat back and then hauled her up and pressed her back against him like before. He even brought the dagger back to press against her throat.

His body was hot against hers and she could feel his thick muscles move as he did. He leaned her forward so that she had to use her hands to support them both on the bed, tear trailed down her cheeks and fell off her chin to the red linen sheets beneath her.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" He asked. His voice grazing her ear.

She sobbed, "What are you talking about. . .?"

He cruelly squeezed her body and she squirmed against him, careful of the blade at her throat. Happy with the knowledge that she had no idea of what she truly was. He decided to toss the dagger to the side and then quickly undid his trousers. He yanked her shift off from over her head. She screamed in pain as he forced himself onto her again, her body still physically too small to take him in properly. He laughed as she tried to struggle and tightened his hold on her neck only slightly. He began rocking back and forth and the sounds she made in her pain only made he more excited. He was howling with pleasure while the girl in his arms screamed in pain, he would slow down and sped up at random times, anything to make her scream the loudest. When he was done he groan in release and fell to the side of her. The girl herself suddenly swooned and fainted.

That was how she remembered her first day in the castle, and almost every night had been the same for the past year. She hadn't left the room for any other purpose other than to bath, in which case the hag and her cronies would come back and do the same thing they had on her arrival. For reasons she didn't understand he would always talk about "what she was", even though he never said just what exactly he meant. Over time she learned to block out the horrific nights when she decided he wanted to violate her and she became used to loneliness. No one showed her kindness, not a single soul.

She still hadn't learned where she was or what language the others spoke, to pass her time she slept as much as possible. Every moment he was gone she would sleep and dream of a better place. In the last dream she she saw man who was old and yet strickingly handsome. She had never seen him before and doubted she ever would. Whenever she slept she would make herself dream of the mysterious man and in her unconious world of sleep he saved her.

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Guest, Snuggle Bunny, Cheese Meister, AlmightyWarrior. You are the best reveiwers a writer could ever have :'D Thank you for joining me in telling that troll off. I write for you! Enjoy!**

Nadia lay on her side after another horrible night. Despite her best efforts she couldn't sleep, not even to visit the man in her dreams. The Kurgan slept beside her peacefully, how a man of such evil could do so she didn't know. Time had lost its meaning since her imprisonment and when she realized that she tried to think about how long she had been kept as a slave in his chambers, never leaving never moving. Only bowing to his will and power without hope of ever getting out. The strange thing was is that she was sure she had been there for over ten years now but still hadn't aged a day.

As time went on The Kurgan took to leaving for long periods of time. Nadia was left alone and cherished each moment of her solitude. Of course she never tried to escape, she knew there was no hope. The Kurgan would only find her again and she knew it. What made her really think was that she hadn't aged a day. When she looked into the mirror she saw the same face of the girl she had been, her eyes showed a different story. One of sadness and longing.

No matter how long she had been kept there she was still alive and although she hated it she counted it as a blessing. It was better than what had happened to her parents and the rest of her once powerful household. She still remembered that day with perfect clarity. The red sun, the smoke, the blood, the agonizing pain. The smell of smoke made her nose twitch and for a moment she thought she could actually smell the smoke. She finally closed her hollow eyes.

The smell became stronger and she shot up in bed. "_That isn't my memory,"_ she thought to herself.

At that same moment there was a urgent pounding at the door. The Kurgan awoke almost instantly and dragged himself to the door after pulling on his trousers. He growled and the door swung open to reveal a soot covered sentry standing there with an alert presence.

He spoke quickly to The Kurgan and after he was given firm orders the door swung shut and was locked again. Nadia sat up and used the comforter to cover herself. She looked at her master with a frightened expression.

"What is happening?" She asked.

He didn't respond as he quickly went to work putting his barbaric armor on. He didn't ask for assistance and it didn't look as if he needed any. He methodically tied the pieces together in little time and she was surprised by his speed.

She asked him again, "Tell me what's happening! I don't understand their language!"

He didn't look at her as he continued to dress, he went to a to a table and opened the wooden box that was the only thing occupying the space. He opened the box and revealed his sword, she had seen it many times before when he went on long trips away and the way he treasured it was almost sacredly. He picked it up and then put it in the sheath at his belt.

"There is a war outside. A rival of mine has come seeking a fight and he shall get one," he went back to the stand where his armor rested and picked up his helmet, tucking it securely under his arm. "My castle is presently burning, something you should be familiar with." He grinned when she shuddered and looked out the window. He turned to face her before leaving the room and stood by the door in all his powerful glory, the armor adding to his powerful presence. He smirked as he looked at her one last time before departing. When he closed the door there was a loud click.

With terror creeping up on her she picked up the billowy shift on the floor and flung it over her head. The smoke grew thicker in the night and she whimpered as memories swam through her head, with smoke beginning to drift past the open window she crawled under the bed and waited for the smoke to go away.

The screams of men and women echoed through the castle, Nadia screamed in fear and then covered her ears trying to block out the images of her past. The fighting got worse and was audible from her room. After minutes of waiting she heard footsteps running through the halls outside her door. Smoking even began creeping in under the door. She scooted away from it and began coughing as she scrambled out from under the bed.

Just as she sat back on her heels and coughed the door burst in. She jumped and scrambled back to the protection under the bed. A man entered the room but she could only see his muddy, bloody boots as they walked across the room. She knew it wasn't The Kurgan. It was obvious he was looking for something but she had no idea as to what. He stomped across the room and stood still as she guessed he examined the chamber.

Nadia had to cover her mouth to stop him from hearing her frightened whimpers. To add to her horror another man rushed in and started shouting at him in the language she didn't understand. She scooted close to the wall and pressed herself against it. The torches they carried cast orange light and shadows on the walls yet she couldn't make out their features.

They spoke hurriedly and then left, the light going with them. When their footsteps couldn't be heard she cautiously made her way out from under the bed and used her sleeve to help block the stining smell of smoke. She coughed as she stumbled out into the hallway and was met with a large wall of flame to the left of her. Her eyes watered and she ran from the danger, down the stairs over and over. She hit each landing only to go round again and run down more stairs.

All around was the chaos that war entailed. Along the way to the foyer she saw numerous people laying dead all around and fire was slowly eating away at the mighty place. She yelped as she tripped over something solid and soft. When she twisted back around she met the glassy dead eyes of the women that had attended to her. It wasn't the same old hag as before, that woman had died long ago. In her place had come three more women, the eldest of which now lay dead at Nadia's feet. She gasped and then chocked and scrambled away to the nearest wall. She bit her fist and was covered in soot and dirty. The old woman was a gruesome sight with her neck slit wide open.

The girl was frozen on the floor as she looked at the dead woman and smoke drifted all around. Time slowed, there was no sound, no smell, nothing except the dead gaze of the dead woman. Suddenly a voice came into her head, the masculine voice of the Man in Red from her dreams.

"_Move girl_," he said. "_Run, run! Get out and run!"_

She nodded and then pushed herself up and stumbled drunkenly through the chaos. She went unnoticed as she ran across the crumbling foyer, the fear and excitement mixed together and made her bare feet numb to the rumble she stepped on, causing them to bleed, she didn't care. Finally she burst out of the damned castle and felt cool air on her face , the fresh taste of freedom washed over her face. She opened her mouth and felt the air rush in, filling her lungs. The coolness was short lived when another wave of heat rolled through from the fire. She was knocked back into her senses and glided through the courtyard, passing more death and gore.

The gates were in view through the black, the fire casting light on the high stone structure, the metal gates had been knocked down by a battering ram. Both of which now lay on the ground, forgotten in the heat of battle. She smiled, it was so close, the path to a new life was right in front of her. But she didn't make it.

All she felt was a sharp pain shoot up her back and explode through her body. She gasped and her smile quickly ran away as she stumbled to her knees. She pitched forward to the harsh cobbled stone courtyard and her dull eyes stared at the gate that had been swept aside by the intruding army. She reached out for the gates but her hand fell limp to the ground. An arrow protruded from her back, a parting gift from The Kurgan himself.

In her chase for freedom she didn't notice him when she dashed by, he was fighting off another man just as hulking as him. When the other man fell dead The Kurgan saw his slave run past and glared. He put his sword away and then grabbed a bow, along with a single arrow, and quickly had her in his sights. When he struck her he grinned. She would at least be stunned until morning, leaving him free to fight again.

Blood slowly seeped through her shift and stained her dress, yet again, with red.

**Wait for it. . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me first start off by saying...I'M SORRY! I've been gone for so long and I have a perfectly good reason for it. . .I've been sick with the flu. It hit hard. But I have returned and will be writing regularly again, like the chapter below.**

**Troll Guest- Whatever man, I don't care anymore. You're just as stupid to me (and ALL these who people like it) as this story is to you. **

**To other-other guest- Thank you for your input, but! :p If you had waited for the rest of the story you would have known that I already thought of those. Originally, Nadia was Russian and at some point my notes show I decided to switch to French, but I liked the name though so I kept it. As for the Marchioness' name, she wasn't supposed to even have one, neither was the Marquis. This story takes place from 1446 when Nadia is kidnapped until a year before Ramirez finds Connor in what I believe is 1559. That is all I can say without any future spoilers.**

**Enjoy. . .**

The aftermath of the war had taken its toll on the castle. Its master sat on the steps of his fallen fortress but didn't appear to care. He only looked up at the overcast sky and grinned, his castle may have been destroyed but the enemy was gone and he was having his remaining people burn their burn, he was also waiting for a particular body to be found. He looked out over the courtyard he tried to remember where she had fallen, of course with so many other dead bodies piled up everywhere it was easy to miss such a creature.

One of his men drew close with his fallen brother dragging behind him. "Has she been found?" The Kurgan asked loudly for him to hear.

The man instantly let his comrade fall and turned to salute and address his master. "Not of yet my lord, we're still searching." He said. There had been many women in the castle but the soldier knew who his master meant, they all knew the horrors he put that girl through.

His blue eyes narrowed and he cast the human a fearsome glare. "I want her found before nightfall." He growled.

The man nodded and bowed his head to him before picking his friend up again and dragging him along to the pile of bodies to be burned. The Kurgan scanned the ground once more but his quick glance didn't find anything. No matter, he sat back and took care of his precious blade while he waited, she would be found in due time.

She didn't feel pain, only the cold. A solid chill throughout her body. She didn't dare move because through her haze she knew she had been shot, she could feel something in her back and from the pain she wouldn't move. She heard _his_ voice rumbled across the courtyard, he said he wanted her found by the end of the day. Her eyes opened and saw rubble all around her without even moving her head.

She took a small breath in and felt the jabbing pain in her back, she controlled the pain through years of practice. She had to go, had to run, this was her moment and if she didn't take it now she would die here. How she wasn't dead baffled and scared her. Slowly, very slowly and carefully, she turned her head around to get a better look at her surroundings and saw that large chunks of wall everywhere, she had narrow been crushed by a piece herself.

She looked back towards where she knew he was but her line of sight was blocked by a massive piece of what used to be the gates over the draw bridge. With her line of sight blocked she knew his was too and with that knowledge she began to move. She grabbed the ground on front of her and quietly dragged her self forward. She crawled towards the gates and when another chunk of stone blocked her path she closed her eyes and leveled her ragged breathing. She squeezed them shut and knew it was now or never.

The Kurgan felt her. She was awake he knew that much, and she was now a fully fledged Immortal after her first death. He stood up.

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. The only sound being made was the sound of people lamenting over fallen friends and dragging them through the courtyard to be burned. She saw The Kurgan stand and his gaze rise above the rubble.

That was her moment.

She scrambled to her feet and flew out of the gates! She jumped over a piece of stone and ran across the broken draw bridge, the end fell into the river and by all accounts she looked trapped!

The Kurgan saw her and his eyes went big like an excited cat. He lurched forward and began to quickly stalk forward to her knowing what she had found.

She reached back and gritted her teeth as she broke off the main shaft of the arrow, leaving the head and a small piece of the shaft left. She yelped and threw it to the ground before jumping into the river that flowed under the fallen drawbridge.

He stopped and his glare darkened when she disappeared into the water. Just as he did a man lunged from the side of him, from a hidden spot, and began attacking him. The Kurgan effortlessly gut him, blood spilling down the front of the man, and threw him to the side, he was in no mood to deal with left over fighters. He went to where he had seen the girl last and growled as he looked into the water. He knew that if she couldn't swim it wouldn't matter; the current would take her far away to the west.

He grinned and decided that it didn't matter if she got away or not, she would most likely want to go back to France. Which is why he had purposely dragged her all the way to Croatia without telling her and making sure she wouldn't understand the language. His low pitched chuckled turned into bellows of laughter as he turned and stalked away. If he didn't kill her first some other Immortal would but he doubted any of them would have the heart to kill one as pathetic as she. Besides he also doubted that she would ever come across any other Immortal besides him at all, she was probably scared witless by the fact that she was even alive.

* * *

She could stay under water and yet breath? Well she wouldn't call it breathing, just more like she could live without air. It had been some time since she washed up on shore and wandered into the surrounding forest. Still without any idea as to where she was, still as lost as she was back at the castle. She found a dying clearing and sat a rock as she basked in the breezy, early day of fall.

"The castle," she said to herself.

She smiled and looked up at the cloudy sky. Finally able to stare at free sky, with no monster taking her whenever he wanted, she could live now. She had no idea where she was, and when she looked down she realized she needed to change clothes as soon as possible. Yet, when she looked back up she knew those things were small. She would walk until she found the nearest home and when she did she would, regretfully, resort to thievery. It had to be done and afterwards she would go live in the mountains until the day she could go back to her home.

But for now she basked in the scattered sun light that was breaking through the clouds

She was free.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't worry. . .He's coming ;)**

It had been three weeks since she escaped The Kurgan. In that time she came across a small cottage where she saw a family of three children, a father and a mother roughly her size. When they were all out she crept into the home and rummaged through their things until she found a simple dress and animal skin boots that she was happy to find fit her. She took them both and ran. When she found a clearing she put them on and found that while everything was a tad too big it would do. She left the shift from The Kurgan's castle lying in the dirt, if he ever found her trail he'd lose it now due to her change in scent.

She would travel by night to avoid being seen and at first was terrified but after finding a heavy enough stick to use as a club she found a little bit more confidence. She survived off eating berried and water but when the need for meat came she searched for, and found, another cottage. She would have gone to a market but the chances of being seen and caught frightened the wits out of her. She found a dagger and a bow with arrows, without knowing how to use either she took them and ran.

Nadia was a clever, and naïve, girl. She had to stare at the bow and arrows for over an hour before she figured out how they worked, she used them easily enough. It was by pure chance than she came across a sleeping stag in the woods where she traveled, and it was by the grace of God that she managed to hit it. With a foolish heart she had to look away while it died.

When it passed she stood over it, staring at the dead body and wondering how in God's name she would skin it. She picked it up and after a few minutes of pulling its dead weight around, the weak young woman dropped it in frustration. There was no way she would be able to drag it to anyone to help her and she was _not _about to attempt to skin it on her own. She had no choice but to dig a hole until it was deeper than she was tall and bury it. She hoped no animal would find it and took off to the village she saw.

She walked into the tavern, dirt smeared over her face and looked around. There were plenty of men around but since her time with Him she could hardly pluck up the courage to so much as speak to one. She simply took a sit and kept telling herself that she would eventually speak to one of them, hopefully a weaker looking man would come. As she sat and looked out the window the bar maid, a young woman with bright blonde hair and deep brow eyes, couldn't help but notice the poor girl at the back. She smiled and made her way over to her.

"Hello!" She greeted brightly. The dark haired girl looked at her curiously. "Name's Cara. Can I help you with anything?"

Nadia looked at her before it clicked in her head; this was a peasant girl, she would know someone who could help her. She rolled her shoulders as she felt the arrow tip that was loded between her shoulder blades scrape against her and then answered, "Uh, yes. I actually need help with something."

Cara looked at her expectantly. "Ask anything."

"I uh, I'm new at hunting you see." She started rather pathetically. "And I have a stag buried in the woods, but I. . .well I. . ." She suddenly felt weak and helpless and it brought back memories.

The blonde seemed to feel her sadness though and helped her, "I see. You bagged yourself a catch but don't know what to do with it." Nadia nodded sheepishly, Cara grinned kindly. "I can help you, my brother will know what to do. Stay here." She bounded off out of the bar and to the stairs where people slept upstairs.

Nadia shrugged and stayed put, she had nowhere else to go. She turned her attention back to the arrow head in her back. She suppressed a groan, after breaking the shaft off at the castle she was forced to leave the rest of it where it was because she couldn't reach it and she feared but someone would think if she asked them to help her remove it. It would be a dead give away to who she was and if he was searching for her it would mean the end of her newly found freedom.

Cara came back with an older boy who looked nearly identical to her. She introduced him as Orion but when she went to introduce the girl she stopped for a moment and then turned to her.

"I know naught your name," she said. "It would be?"

Nadia's face paled and she looked terrified, Cara showed concern. "My name? It's. . .Aimee."

The other girl smiled, "Orion, this is Aimee. We've just met. She has a wee bit o' a problem." She winked at her brother. He was silent but looked kind, he looked at Nadia in curiosity. "You see Aimee has herself a right good catch out in the woods she says but doesn't know what to do with it. So I says we can help her."

Her brother nodded and gestured for Nadia to lead the way. She gratefully did. When she showed them where she hid her catch they helped her dig it back up and Orion went to work helping her skin it while Cara built a fire.

"Would we be able to join you for a bite?" She asked.

Nadia smiled and nodded, it had been so long since she had a friend she was happy to do so. Cara sat and motioned for Nadia to do the same. She looked around and then at Nadia.

"You don't carry much do you?" She asked, the dark haired girl shook her head and partly watched Orion work. "Well I'll have to help yeh with that. It seems you be a traveler and if you're gonna travel you need certain things, like a blanket and a pack for carrying your meat and weapons there." She looked at the fine bow Nadia carried. "We also have an old mare in the stables. She isn't strong enough to plough or work in the mill so she just in the stables or grazes in the pastures most of the time, yeh can have her if yeh want. She's of no more use to us but I think she can help you. Aint that right brotha?"

She leaned back and the two girls looked at Orion, he simply nodded and concentrated on his work. Cara went back to talking endlessly and Nadia watched her brother, it didn't seem like the blond noticed. When he was done he put it over the spit and began roasting it. He cut thinner strips and laid them out on a rock to dry, Nadia had never seen it done before and was curious.

She turned to Cara, "What is that he's doing?"

She laughed kindly. "Ye've never seen jerky before? Yeh dry it out and it makes for meat yeh can take with you with long periods of time. Better than carrying raw meat, and it doesn't attract other forest animals."

Nadia liked the idea. It was sunset by the time the meat was either eaten or dried. The brother-sister duo stayed with her and Cara was kind to her, Orion was quiet and when he did speak his voice was soft for a man. As night fell they began to leave.

"Would ye like to come with us?" Cara asked, Orion looked slightly hopeful.

Nadia had to think. These people were so kind to her, and she wanted a proper place to sleep. She nodded, "Alright. For tonight. I must be on my way some dawn."

As they began walking back to the village with her catch bagged and the skin rolled, something she gave to Orion, they made their way back. Along the way Orion walked close to Nadia.

"Why must ye go so soon?" He asked gently.

She shied away from him as a natural instinct now, "I have to be somewhere quickly." She looked apologetic.

He nodded.

She turned to Cara for another question, "Could you, well could you tell me what year it is?"

Cara looked amused and nodded, "Tis 1451 it is."

Nadia's heart stopped, "_Five years?! I had been locked up in that castle for five years! Not ten._ . ." She had to force herself to keep walking instead of fainting.

They gave her a room along with things she would need since it was obvious she didn't have the proper things to travel; a pack for her food, a proper walking stick, a belt for her dagger. She took them with graciousness. She asked about the mare and they showed her which one it was. Like they said it was old but it seemed strong enough to help her along. When they were all asleep she crept down the stairs and out of the tavern, she went to the stables and saddled her horse before leading it on foot out of the stable and back onto her original path.

When she crested the hill that over looked the village she looked back sadly at the tavern where she had been shown any sort of kindness in five long years. She kept walking for months without stopping, along the way getting better at bow and dagger throwing. The day finally came when she climbed high into an unknown mountain range and found a cozy sized cave carved by nature out of a rock face. Upon exploring it better she found it to her liking. Not caring where she was she decided to call this new cave home.

**Poor Orion...I think he liked her. Even though Nadia doesn't know it yet, she made the right choice to leave him behind. . .**


	9. Chapter 9 The Man in Red

**Le temps est venu pour l'homme en rouge . . .Jouir. . .**

The cycle of the seasons came many times over during her stay in the cave. She learned to live off the land by herself, soon forgetting the life of noble courts. She kept to herself in the mountainous woods never going to the village and isolating herself from humanity. Over the years she became an expert thief since she hated interacting with other people and took to stealing what she needed, but that was only for things such as needles and thread. Also when she wanted to make her food a little less bland she would break into higher class homes and steal seasonings from the kitchens.

Of course she learned how to make her own clothing and boots, she left behind the dresses and managed to stitch together patchwork pants that were tight to her body and practical, her shirt she stole. She became somewhat of an expert at bow and throwing knives, with time abundantly in her hands she had nothing else to do but teach herself how to survive and using her weapons was the only way she would get food. After watching Orion skin the deer she never forgot and after a few hard self lessons she managed to skin her own food and make use of the fur.

For years, she didn't know how many, she sat alone and never saw another human. If a hunter did manage to get close she ran away to a secondary hiding place high in a tree. She would wait for them to leave and then go back to her cave. She tired of that though and took some wild over hanging plants and covered her cave to make it look like nothing more than a rock face. Her cave was never bothered again.

When the horse she was given finally died she went to a village and found a strong young foal in the stables of a farmer. It was a grey and black spotted creature and after looking at the mother she knew it would be a hardy animal. She took it. It became the only friend she knew and had the two became close, the animal sensing her emotions and obeying her every command effortlessly. She came to name him Thomas and no one was there to name him otherwise.

Day after day, month after month, year and year, all came and went and not once did she meet another man. Least of all the one she was hiding from. She grew accustomed to the silence the woods offered and loved her solitude, after the eight year of her imprisonment and torture complete solitude was greatly accepted. With Thomas being the only other creature around she talked to him and he listened, he learned many things that he knew nothing about. He listened to her cry and laugh and yell in rage. The two were the perfect example of rider and animal.

On e a particularly calm day, somewhere between summer and fall, more in the fall season, Nadia came back to her home tired. She had spent the entire night stalking the sleeping fish in the stream and had been successful in catching enough to keep her food supply stocked for a week or so. Many hollows had been formed naturally in the walls of the cave and she used them to store food. She used numerous herbs and other non mentionables to block out the smell of her catch so as not to attract the bears and other forest beasts that she knew lurked in the woods. She had been successful in her time alone.

That day she used the last of her strength to gut and clean them, taking the remains and burning them. The smell they gave off kept unwanted animal visitors away well enough. While letting them burn she lay down on her feather stuffed blanket and let herself drift off to much needed sleep. She didn't bother to pull down the plant made cover to her cave because no hunted had been through the area in sometime. After all, around this time of the year game still usually lingered lower on the mountain, near the valleys. Her home was off any game trail and she never had many people come close anyway.

But there was a man who had strayed from the trails, pulled by an unseen force in her direction. He was an older gentleman over dressed in the latest Spanish fashion of red, his cape smothered in brightly colored feathers of a bird not seen in this part of the known world. He had been hit in the chest with an invisible bolt and was seeking out the source of his discomfort. He wasn't looking for a fight, he didn't even know what he was looking for! Much less what he would find, but he was curious.

Who, or what, would be this far from civilization and isolated so far back in the woods?

Whatever was out there he wanted to see it. He was a curious man that way. He hummed a comforting Spanish tune in his masculine voice as he went along and kept a careful eye out on his surroundings. He was a man of experience despite his pompous appearance and was carefully alert. A strange sword was strapped to his waist; the hilt was white with the head of a fearsome creature embellished on it. He kept one hand on the hilt and one hand held the reigns of his horse.

It was dusk, passed sunset, by the time he smelled the smoke. It wasn't a natural fire, it was something being burned by a human. He stopped his humming and tilted his head as he rode in the direction the smell was drifting from. Coming out through the trees he was abruptly met with a clearing that was spread out before an open cave. As he observed his surrounding he saw a horse grazing in a glen not far from the camp, a fire pit was now just filled with ash and looked like it had been in use for many years.

At the same time he saw the camp he was hit with another bolt of sickness through his chest, it was nothing new and so he wasn't swayed by it. He saw a figure sleeping in the cave and knowing what kind of person it was he knew that he had to dispatch its head from its body, it was the way his kind were. Before his horse could make any noise he gently turned it back and hid it among the trees. He dismounted and thumbed his sword an inch out of the scabbard, it slide out smoothly and he silently drew it as he crept forward. He made each step carefully and quietly as he went along, making sure not to wake his newly acquired target.

It was a lowly and cheap ambush but by the looks it this new rival was small and young, an open fight just didn't seem fair.

"_Better to put the poor boy out of his misery before any of the others get to him first,"_ He thought to himself.

It always pained him to see young ones pulled into the Game, they never stood a chance against the more blood thirsty of the players. He had come across a couple of them here and there and it was always the same; he'd either teach them, put them out of their misery or watch them fall at some other heartless player's sword. More often than naught he'd train them and then let them go, hearing about how they were viciously attacked and beheaded by someone less compassionate soon afterwards. And the way they were murdered was never pleasant. Some Immortals got pleasure out of seeing the helpless players suffer.

Sometimes they begged for death after learning what they were their young hope of life dashed when they realized they could never have a normal life. Living became a bleak existence to them.

The force emanating from this new player was especially weak, more emotion that power or force. It was obvious he would never stand a chance and so to spare him from the abuse of others, the Man in Red decided that beheading the poor soul in his sleep was the better way to end it. Another quickening, and another child spared from the brutality of the Game. A mercy killing.

He stood over the dark haired figure and raised his sword ready to deliver his merciful blow. He looked down sadly at the unknown Immortal and had to forcefully tell himself that this was for the best. Just as he swung his sword down, the blade cutting silently through the air, the figure turned over onto its back and revealed its self to be a young woman.

The blade stopped half a foot from the female's delicate skin. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped in surprise.

What was this feeling he had so suddenly been struck with?

It wasn't the woman's Quickening force. No, this was a feeling he hadn't felt in many hundreds of years and one he never wanted to feel again. . .

He stayed his blade and stared at her. She reminded him of a wife he had had early in his long life and after looking down at her innocent face, framed by her long ebony hair, he couldn't bring himself to behead her.

Was this the young woman he had heard of? The one who's entire family, and their small army, had died to protect in France? Only to have them all fail and herself disappear into a monster's lair in Croatia. . .

Her story was a famous mystery among the world of Immortals. As the story goes she was a very rare female Immortal to have entered the game but had vanished after her supposed first death at that monster's hands.

That sad tale had spread far and wide over the past thirty years since it had happened. By all accounts, the Man in Red knew it had to be her. No other young woman could be so beautiful, not be a noble, and be all by herself, unprotected, in the mountains of Suisse. Besides that, the last known sighting of Nadia Belmont had been on the borders of Croatia heading north. If she had stayed on a somewhat solid course her journey would have taken her near this area.

The Man in Red had to gulp down a glob of saliva to quench his suddenly dry throat. For a couple years after her disappearance, she had been among the top most sought after Immortals on the face of the Earth, and he had found her by accident. Also, if they stories were right, she had the saddest story among them all. Her whole family had been murdered because of what she was and none of them ever realized her true purpose. None other but the most brutal of them all had found her first, and what he had done to her was unspeakable. It made the Man in Red sick just thinking about the rumors that had come out from that castle.

He silently backed away and sheathed his sword. He would stay his death blow and wait to explain to her what she was. No doubt the poor girl had always asked unanswered questions of why. He didn't believe that man had the decency to tell her what she was, it would add to her torment and horror.

Why had this happened to her? Why did her family have to die in vain? Why hadn't she aged in thirty years? Why her?

With pity overwhelming his senses, senses that told him to put her out of her misery, he decided to let her live. At least long enough for her to have the questions she undoubtedly harbored answered. He normally wouldn't do so, but she deserved to have an explanation for the horror she had gone through. Answers to the seemingly meaningless evil that had been brought down on her at such a young time in her life. He went back to his horse and led it a little farther away to wait in secrecy for her to awaken.

Answers. . .

**Side note:**

**I see some of you have been concerned. I am very sorry my updates are more spaced. For a while there it was a new chapter up every day, but the ways things are going it looks like it'll be three to four days between them. (Workin on Together in Death) Half the reason is simple; I fell ill with a condition known as writer's block O_O but only slightly...That has passed! (I hope) The other half...well...it involves me being human (even though I'm not actually completely human) and meeting another human. Due to this new development I have been inspired. Huzza! ALSO, the way I write is weird, as in I write in chunks. I have most parts written before hand and go through them to add or correct, sadly I reached an unfortunant end point to my prewritten stuff. BUT FEAR NOT! I am working on all new material and now that I've finished the fillers, I'm gettin to the juicy meat and the writing should be more fluid...Hang in there my friends! While I may be slow I will not fail to dissapoint. Thank you for sticking with me! I write for you. . .**


	10. Chapter 10

**In which Nadia Belmont learns who she really is. Enjoy. . .**

He sat at the cave entrance, his back to the wall. His brown eyes fixated on the girl still sleeping even now in the early morning. His face was sympathetic but in his head questions raged. As much as the sleeping girl might have questions, he had his own as well. He knew her.

Somehow, some way, he knew who she was. Not her name, not her past, he had seen her in his dreams. In them she was in terrible suffering of such horror that her soul had cried out for help in her sleep. Somehow she had found him and clung to him, feeling immense pity for her he had taken her in close. It appeared she had no idea she he was a true soul, she thought he must have been a figment of his imagination.

In doing so she hadn't told him what trouble she was in, who she was, or where she stayed, he felt the sadness and pain though, felt it ripping through her. Sometimes, at night, he even felt extreme emotional pain coming from her. He could only imagine what she was going through. In the past thirty or so years though he hadn't felt anything and he believed her to be dead. Of course now he was sure this was that girl, he had finally found her.

What surprised him most was that the mystery woman was an Immortal. He wondered if it really was Nadia Belmont. It would make sense since she had been kidnapped by The Kurgan and then somehow managed to escape, only to disappear around the time their connection faded.

Even in her sleep she knew someone was there. She had felt them approach, but remained asleep. If they were going to kill she wanted it over and done with. When everything became quiet again she fell back into sleep. Now was the moment she began to wake up. She slowly sat up and, at first, forgot she had a visitor. When she suddenly turned to look to the eft of her she gasped in fear and scrambled to the back of the cave, which wasn't far. She picked up a rock and held it above her head.

"Don't you come any closer!" She shouted. As strong as she tried to sound strong but she failed.

He stood up and held his arms out. "I'm not here to hurt you little one. I'm here to help you." He took a few steps forward.

She squeaked in fear and then grabbed her bow and aimed at him. "I said stop!" Her tone had a thick edge of desperation. Her hands were strong on her weapon but her heart beat so quickly it hurt.

He stopped and the look he gave her was so sympathetic. She inspected him and saw that he carried no weapon. Even in the dull moon light coming in through the mouth of the cave she knew he carried no weapon, but she still couldn't see his face. Shadows covered his front side, and yet, she was sure there was something familiar with his voice. She had heard it before. . .years ago.

She stood up and aimed his arrow directly as his head. Over the years she had honed her skill in to a expert level and knew she wouldn't miss her mark.

"Back away sir," she commanded. "Go to the edge of the clearing and stay there until I call."

He nodded and carefully walked backwards so that she wouldn't be spooked by any sudden movements. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her more that she was already. When he was where she told him to go she knelt down and quickly lit a fire. Once he saw her face he knew it was indeed the girl from his dreams. His heart skipped a beat. . .

She stood up and repositioned her arrow. "Come forward to the light, if what you say is true. . .Then who are you?"

He came forward with a hopeful look on his face. Once she saw his red clothing, his grey hair, brown eyes, she froze. Her arms trembled, her mouth fell open, she gasped.

"It. . .it can't be," she said. "Y-you were only a dream."

The man stood across the fire from her. "I thought the same about you when I came across you sleeping. Only a dream."

She carefully lowered her bow. For a moment she only stared at him, trying to speak. When she found the words they were a whisper. "You. . ."

Without warning she threw down her bow and launched herself into his arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried shamelessly into his shoulder. He held her back and pressed her against him. Both were overjoyed to find the other. It felt as if they were old friends reuniting, when really, they never knew the other was real. Always just a dream. It was a long while before she could let go of him and looked into his eyes with tears in her own.

"Where have you been all these years? After I escaped. . .You just left me." She asked.

His eyes shone in the fire light. "I thought it was you who were gone. You appear to me one day and I knew I had to help you. And then you vanished." He shook his head. "Who are you? What happened?"

Suddenly she blanched and her breath hitched in her throat. "I was taken from my home, many years ago. I don't know how long ago. The. . .he," her breathing drastically quickened and suddenly she clutched her chest. She couldn't breath!

She got on her knees and hunched over the ground, trying to get breath through but nothing was working. That told him all he needed to know. She was the one held captive by The Kurgan, all that time ago. She was Nadia Belmont, there was no mistaking it. He instantly leapt up and forced her to straighten out, leaning back against him.

"Nadia," he said, his smooth voice was comforting as wine. "It's alright Nadia, he won't hurt you anymore. He won't find you here, with me. You're finally safe."

With those words her breathing slowly settled. It brought a peace to her, a comfort. She felt safe with this strange man and she didn't even know who he was. Of course it physically pained her to be held by a man, after her time with the monster just the sight of a man scared her near death. She slowly calmed and looked at the wall across from her.

"H-how long. . have I been away. . .from him," she spoke carefully between heaving breaths.

He looked at the ground at her feet. "The year is 1481, you've been gone for thirty years."

Her eyes went big. "Impossible. . ." She swooned in his arms and settled against him. "Impossible."

"No girl, it's very real indeed." He said gently. "You are an Immortal, you will never die until your head is removed. You are forever, like me."

"I-I don't understand," she said.

He breathed out his nose. "You will. You need to calm yourself before I can tell you what we are."

"_We,"_ she thought to herself. It brought her such an immense feeling of joy to know she wasn't alone in whatever she was. And that the man who had brought her hope was real, and apparently the same as she was, whatever she was.

"Please," she whispered. "Stay with me tonight. Don't leave me."

He nodded, "I won't leave you. I will never leave you."

With those final words of comfort she closed her eyes and let the swoon overtake her.


	11. Chapter 11

**So much foreshadowing. . .Information; Ramirez has just barely assumed his Spaniard identity, this will be explained. Enjoy!**

In the morning, the Man in Red awoke to find that the young woman was on the other side of the fire pit. He soundlessly stood up and went to the stream near-by. He enjoyed the crisp air of the morning, saw their horses sleeping side by side, the day was the beginning of her proper life. He was elated to find this girl, and heartbroken to see just how terrified she was. He found it a miracle that she let him touch her at all, after all she's been through.

Nadia shot out of sleep in a terrified state. She looked around with a jolt and found the Man in Red gone. Panic rapidly spread through her body, she scrambled to her feet and bolted all around the cave.

"Man?" She called out softly, not knowing his real name yet. "Man!?"

She dashed out of the cave calling for him and then fell to the ground and put her head between her hands, rocking back and forth. She began breathing with ragged sobs and tried to control them. Suddenly she heard her name called. It was his smooth, rich voice.

"Nadia!" He called again.

She looked over at him and saw him approaching form the stream. Nearly tripping over her own feet, she ran to him and was about to embrace him but stopped at the last moment and instead put her face in her hands. Her body shook with her hard crying.

"I thought I had dreamed of you again, and then I woke up! And. . . and!" She struggled to stay standing. He reached out to touch her but she flinched away from him. She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He smiled kindly. "First lesson of the day; your heritage." He began leading her back to the cave.

"Y-you said I, er we, are Immortals. What- I don't understand," she stuttered in front of him and felt foolish.

"Immortals are exactly what the name implies. We cannot die by any human means. Only when your enemy's sword separates head from body. "

"But. . .I don't understand," she expressed. "We live forever and fight each other to the death? There's more of us? How do we know when we meet another one? Why do we fight?"

They sparked another fire to keep out the growing cold and sat where they did the night before. He looked at her, her fair skin looked so delicate, her nobility was clear in her features, it was shame she had been chosen as an Immortal. He was about to speak when she interrupted him.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't even know your name. You kept me sane for years and I don't even know the simplest of things about you." Her cheeks turned red and she looked at him sheepishly.

He merely grinned. "I am Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez. I hail from Spain."

She stared at him in wonder, "Spain? So far away?"

"Truth be told I come from an even further away place, Egypt. My name has changed many times since then, this is the newest one."

Confused and yet, vaguely understanding, she nodded, "Have you been in Spain long?"

He shook his head. "Hardly a year. But that is talk for another time. You had questions?" She nodded eagerly. "Yes, we live forever and fight to the death. We are part of the Game, and we fight until one remains." He leaned in closer to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "In the end, there can be only one."

He lifted his index finger to emphasize his point. She nodded.

"And there's more of us?"

He nodded and leaned away. "Hundreds more. I've come across many in my long life, had to kill nearly all of them." The next question to answer he looked back at her, again with a serious look. "When you first saw him, The Kurgan, the one who attacked you, you felt sick?"

She nodded with dread, her face losing color.

"That is how you know. And when I approached you felt it even in your sleep?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't like when I met. . .him. You were a different kind of feeling."

He nodded. "You just know. Never take that feeling for granted, it may save your life one day. Despite all that has happened to you, you are lucky to live. The Kurgan is one of the oldest of our kind, the cruelest, most evil of us all. He knew what you were and wanted to torture you until he had to kill you."

"You speak as if you know him intimately," she said with a hushed voice.

"I know him as well as you, though a bit differently." A chill ran through them both, Ramirez straightened his back, "Yes I know him. I've come across him many times since I my first death, and have fought him every time. He is a beast and for you to live through your time with him, makes you very strong Nadia."

She looked down, "I was only strong because of you. When you came to me in my dreams you were my savior, you took me away from what he did. . ." her voice was small.

The man was suddenly struck in the heart with a dart of pain. He had been this woman's only hope when his darkest enemy held her captive and did, God only knew, what to the poor creature. He felt his chest swell with a feeling he dreaded. Nadia felt a shameful amount of emotion swell in her own heart, she didn't want to admit it to the him.

He cleared his throat. "You are one of us now, you must learn to fight, and you will learn to live. But you will need more than a bow to win." He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to her.

She took it and followed him out of the cave. She watched him saddle his horse but stood there watching.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the village," he told her. "We need to find you a suitable weapon." He got in the saddle and looked down at her, she was frozen in fear. "What's the matter?"

Her eyes were big and she shook her head. "I can't go with you."

"Nadia," he said gently.

She interrupted him. "I can't Ramirez. This is all too soon I-I just. . ." She backed away.

"Dear, you need to start facing what you're afraid of. You can't hide in this cave forever."

"I can try!" She said, a little too loudly. Her voice echoed into the surrounding woods.

"Others will come after me if I leave. If I go to the village I will leave you, this is the way of the Immortals. I wish you didn't have to, but you have no choice now. This is your destiny." His voice wasn't cruel, wasn't harsh, it was truthful.

Nadia knew it but she remained rooted to the spot. "Don't go," she whispered.

"If you will not follow me I will have to," he said. He kicked his horse forward and vanished into the trees.

She looked after him in terror. A branch snapped and she spun around with her heart beating wildly in her chest. Spinning back around, she jumped onto her horse without saddling it and took off.

"Ramirez!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy. . .**

Down in the village they left their horses and walked side by side. It was clear the girl was terrified of everything. She stayed directly behind Ramirez and jumped at every noise. Despite her fear of everything around her, she was still terrified of human contact and kept a small gap between them. He would often look behind him and see her staring at everything like a frightened mare, big eyes and nostrils flaring with each breath.

At one point a group of loud men walked past and she stumbled into her only friend. She grabbed his red cloak and buried her face against the soft fabric. He turned and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Nadia, no one is going to hurt you anymore. No one is looking for you except Immortals, and I have you now. As long as I am with you no one will touch you ever again." He looked into her eyes earnestly.

She flinched` at his touch but allowed it. Looking at him, he saw the fear remained. He let go of her and instead offered her his arm. She hesitated and then took it.

"You said I will need a weapon. Can't I use anything?" She asked.

They stopped at the village well and she sat down while looking to him for an answer. He unsheathed his own sword; a strange design with an ivory handle made into the shape of a fierce creature. The blade was thin and elegant looking, she was afraid to touch it.

"I was married to a princess once, in a strange land far from here. Her name was Shakiko, her father was Masamune, a very gifted sword maker. On our wedding day he gave me this. An Immortal's sword is an important piece of their history as a being. It is what defines them and decides if they live or die. We live by the sword, our swords. You will have one too and you'll find it makes a very hearty companion."

He held his weapon to her and she ginger took the handle. Despite its appearance it was a light creation. She swirled it in the air a few times and inspected it closer. After looking at the hilt she gave it back to her new friend, he put it away.

"How will I come across mine? If it's this important I don't believe I will find just any sword to use."

He smiled, "Too right, you understand the importance of it now."

They continued on until they reached the blacksmith. Entering his forge they saw many fine swords hanging from the walls. From dirks to daggers, to half blades to broad swords. Ramirez walked along the rows of weapons and smiled at the craftsmanship, complimenting how passionately they were made. She took his words to heart and knew that what she chose would have to be very carefully chosen, it would have to be as close to her as her bow was.

Blade after black, from dull and rough to bright and polished, nothing took her heart. She left the forge with a heavy heart. They made their way to the tavern instead. He wanted to have her around people, to help her come out of the fear she still had. He was close to her every step of the way and his presence seemed to ease her nerves. When they were on the steps she froze.

He turned form the step before her and turned around, "It's alright." He said soothingly. "I'm still here." He held out his hand.

She took it slowly and they went inside. The atmosphere was thick with the stench of men. The men gathered were all burly warriors, drunk and causing a ruckus of their own. They seemed to have just returned from some sort of battle, most still wore armor and they were grabbing at the tavern wenches with sticky hands. Ramirez and Nadia made their way through the crowded space and found a place near the front at a lonely table to sit.

One man started raising his voice and took out a dagger to stab the table with. He was an older man among the fighters, and seemed to be getting excited with the story he began to tell. While her friend ordered drinks, Nadia listened in fascination to his tale of fighting dragons and man alike. Of glorious battles he had fought and lived through. He pulled out two sword he had on him, one a mighty sword of grand make. Gold and black hilt, strong silver blade, that was his pride and joy. The second was a smaller blade, silver hilt, silver blade, he didn't have much to say about that one.

The two new comers had barely enough time to drink their mead before a couple of the men broke out into a fight! Whether it was a hearty fight between men, or a serious fight out of anger and foul words no one would ever know. But before anyone knew it, men were fighting, swords were drawn, and the owners and those who worked in the place fled. Ramirez drew his sword, not to fight, but to deflect any excited man who came looking for a fight.

Nadia ducked under the table and held herself in a tight ball. Ramirez was soon lost in the crowd and the two were separated.

"Ramirez!" She shouted desperately. He was nowhere to be seen and she began to panic. A searing pain flared up her spine and she cried out from the shock of it. She reached her hand around and felt the wound she received long ago. . .

Suddenly the table was flipped! She was exposed. The man towering over her was a large waisted man with a full red beard, red hair and dark green eyes. He laughed loudly.

"Fight me boy! My heart is still in battle so get a taste of what being a man is like!" He shouted joyfully.

Nadia realized that with her hair tied back and in his drunken state, he must have mistaken her for a boy. Not to mention that she was certainly dressed as one, abandoning her dresses for tight trousers and loose brown shirt. She was thankful the flowing fabric covered her chest well enough. She gasped from her place on the floor and quickly crawled away from him. But he wasn't deterred, he followed her, turning over tables that got in his way and knocking down chairs.

She quickly found herself backed against the wall with nowhere to go, the shaft in her back dug in and made her flinch. He raised his sword and laughed loudly. She dove to the right just as his sword struck the ground where she had been! As she rolled forward she came to a stop on her belly a few yards away from the man, but he still followed. She was about to accept defeat and let him kill her when she heard her name.

"Move girl!"

She looked around and spotted Ramirez to the right of her. He had a shorter sword in his hand and threw it to her. She caught it by the handle and had a split moment to look at the silver blade before looking up. She found the man bringing his sword down to her again, this time, she blocked him. She closed her eyes when the metal blades collided and when she opened them again the blades where inches from her face. In a moment of sheer instinct she gathered her strength and was barely able to fling the man away from her. She got to her feet and the man engaged her to battle.

She blocked him with surprisingly quick movements of her own and found a strength she didn't even know she had. Soon the man, drunk and getting tired, began to slow down. He stumbled in a moment and she didn't let the chance slip by. She raised her sword high above her head- and brought the hilt down on the other man's head. It hit with a hard thump and the man instantly fell to the ground.

Ramirez was suddenly by her side and grabbed her arm as he ran her outside. Once in the open air Nadia began to have another breathing fit. She put her hands on her knees, doubled over in the middle and breathing hard. Ramirez came up besides her and put a gentle hand on her back, he felt a bump in her spine that seemed very unnatural. She screamed and flung herself away from him, falling in the dirt and scrambling to get away from him.

He was taken aback; she was so terrified of him, curled up in a ball. It was near pitiful. He went over to her and crouched down, looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She began to control her ragged gasps for air and nodded. "I-I'm alive."

Ramirez laughed. "Yes, of course you are."

She suddenly noticed the sword she still held. When the two looked at it they saw it was all silver, the hilt and blade. The blade was simple enough, it was the hilt that was meant to attract attention. In the design of two dragons entwined around a silver branch, the necks reached up along the blade, their heads resting a few inches past the cross guard. Rubies for eyes, and each scale in stunning relief, it was a work of art. The bottom of the hilt held a clear round crystal, and the dragons' wings spread out to form the cross guard itself.

She looked up at Ramirez and he stood up. "Is this what it feels like to find your sword?" She asked.

He nodded, "Indeed. And you found yours rather quickly, a sign of good things to come." He held his hand out to her.

She took it and he hauled her to her feet. She allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulder in a comforting way and held her close as they went back to their horses. With the purpose to their visit fulfilled they could leave. Along the way she rode beside him and had her sword tucked into her thin, braided leather belt, she didn't want a scabbard for it.

"Is this really happening Ramirez?" She asked suddenly.

"Learning what you are? It may seem too quick," he said. "But there is no other way to go into the Game. Death takes us and turns us into an Immortal. After that we have no choice but to move at the pace we are given. Now that you have a sword you will be safe."

"Safe. . ." she whispered. "Is he. . .Is The Kurgan dead?"

The man hesitated to answer and when he did his voice was flat. "No."

She frowned in misery at memories of her past, "Then I will never be safe."

"Your training will change that."

Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at him in surprise. "Training?"

"Why yes," he looked back. "I'm going to teach you how to fight and how to survive the Game."


End file.
